transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Idea
"No, you heard me right. 1000 Litres." Swindle leaned back in his chair talking on his personal smartphone styled comm unit, feet up and crossed on the console in front of him. "Look, I don't care if the labor trips on balls from the contact collecting it, I need the Kwarch excretions post haste. I'm not paying you to worry about the adverse effects on your workers getting it." Blast Off walks through the base, searching for a certain Conmech who, as it happens, is right here. The shuttleformer stops and silently waits for Swindle to finish his conversation. No, he is NOT asking about the Kwarch slime. Ew. Onslaught, in all of his Combaticon Commander glory, has finally decided to come out of his office. It is an entrance that is slow and methodical. His hands are behind his back and he's simply standing there and waiting. He will give his Combaticons a few moments to notice his presence and prepare to receive the latest and greatest plan. So, with his vocal modulators set to 'Neutral Tone', he simply starts with his opening statement: "Gentlemechs..." Swindle vents an exasperated sigh. "Okay, fine, I'll handle the breakdown into 50 Litre units myself, but I'm docking the payment for it to compensate having to pay my guys to do it." Which is a flat out lie, considering he doesn't really pay any of his hired stooges. Or in the case of ones like Deadweight, are working off owing him. "Just get delivered quickly. Good buy." Swindle snaps the device shut as he sits up. "Right, I'm done with business, you two can stop being all quiet and ominous now." Blast Off notices Onslaught and instinctively straightens up even more than he was... though of course he is already standing quite straight and proper. But he hasn't forgotten Onslaught's undermining of his authority on their latest mission together, either... so he simply waits, listening. Swindle gets a very subtle huff. "I was merely being polite, that is all. I had a question for you..." he glances briefly at Onslaught, then calmly back to Swindle, "...Though I suppose it can wait until later, now." "I fear that I have not been as forthcoming as I have been in the past. I fear that I have not given either of you your due diligence in what you bring to the table that is the Combaticons." Onslaught's hands are still behind his back as he speaks. He turns. "Swindle. Your acquirement abilities are second to none. Dare I even say it? Legendary. I am constantly moved by your attention to detail and your dedication to the cause. You are an asset among liabilities." He turns again. "Blast Off. Your ranged combat talents are quite marvelous indeed. As you are driven by focus, determination, and loyalty, you provide the Combaticons with more than you know. You prove, time and time again, that even your faults can provide us with success." With both of those statements left to hang in the air and perhaps confuse the hell out of his Combaticons, Onslaught steps forward once more and presses a button on the console Holoprojection Table. When the button is pressed, the screens all around the room light up with various formulas, surveillance photos, surveillance video footage, Autobot patrol information and a host of whatever the smelt else is needed. In the center of the table is where the holograms are floating around, running various scenarios that each come up with 'VICTORY!' before running another one, all simultaneously. Onslaught simply grins as he looks at what he's been working on for, well, ever. "I present to you the only plan that will secure Cybertron in the grasp of the Decepticons. The present to you the plan that will have us rising up the Decepticon ranks with great speed, vigor and unrelenting force. The plan that will allow us to beat Soundwave at his own game." Onslaught fights back a maniacal laugh. "Operation: CyberCon." Swindle gives Blast Off an acknowledging look. Talk later, right. Then turns his attention back to Onslaught and the displays. A bit of his usual snake oil charm smirk comes to his lips as he adjusts his bolo tie with one hand. "As much as I appreciate the flattery, boss... that usually means you want something." And true to form, Onslaught starts bringing up the actual plans and such. Swindle doesn't bother pointing out that Blast Off and himself have already managed to rank their way up through their divisions. No point in ruining the atmosphere of the moment. "Oh, do go on. I love hands on presentations." Blast Off is indeed confused. He goes from expecting more insults to simply looking at Onslaught with a blank expression. There's a small tilt of the head as he processes all this. "That is... pleasant to hear." As the holoprojections come on, he studies the myriad flashing lights, maps and scenarios with a sedate interest. He nods to Swindle, then goes back to watching and listening for the unveiling of plans that are sure to unfold. "Operation: CyberCon is quite possibly the grandest scheme that I have ever hatched. And it will be glorious and unstoppable." Onslaught wanders around the table and his optics marvel at his own designs and plans with each step. "I would go into the more detailed version of things but I'm sure it would be over both of your heads. So, I'll present the more laymens version." 20 Mins Later... "So you see, in short, we will simply strike hard and fast in these key areas of the Autobots territories. We will strike like there is nothing amiss. But there /will/ be things amiss! Things that they will be unsuspecting. For they will be disguised." Onslaught is pretty happy about that part. Proud even. He stands up straighter. "And then, with the push of one button, we will attack. Everywhere. At once. Their numbers will be spread out. The herd will be thinned. And while they are dealing with our endless army of drones... we will join together to take their lasercore and rip it from their chest, leaving a gaping, dripping cavity to become our throne. The Throne of Bruticus!" Maniacal Laugh. Good thing Brawl isn't here. He'd probably fall into restmode during all that and piss Onslaught off. Swindle just taps his fingertips together as he listens. "Spread them out and make them look everywhere but where we really intend to strike. Give the right amount of threat, maybe get a few neutrals in trouble, and they'll run like paniced little do-gooders without a second thought." Blast Off watches and listens, nodding ocassionally. Despite his recent clashes with Onslaught, he does still consider him to be one of the most brilliant tacticians he's ever known, and it looks like he's right on form here. "Interesting. I think I could send several Aerospace troops along with the drones to these outer locations you mentioned. It would add further distraction..." He points to them, then looks to his Commander, "...Unless this is Combaticon only?" He nods again at swindle's word. "Indeed. Autofools are so predictable that way, and easily manipulated as a result." "Nyet." Don't ask where Onslaught grabbed the Russian. It was just fitting for the moment. "This is a Decepticon Operation. I will be presenting this to Galvatron himself to ensure full cooperation from the entire Empire." Onslaught says this as though it will help him to rise up within those ranks the way he wants to. "But it requires the use of your current status within the Empire that will ensure our victory. Having the entire Decepticon Fleet at our disposal, as well as endless Intel and Supplies..." Ah, so that's why there were compliments in the beginning of this. "... the chances of failure are downgraded drastically." And now for some more self stroking. "From there we simply add my brilliant tactical mind and the odds for success is somewhere between ninety and ninety-seven percent." Onslaught grins at this point. "... and that's before I calculate Bruticus." Swindle waggles a finger at Blast Off. "Told you he wanted something." Not that Swindle is upset. People wanting stuff is why he's in the business he's in after all. Just now he has some rank to throw behind that. "Besides, someone needs to get the parts for these drones and get technicians to assemble them." Swindle leans back in his chair again, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Can save some time and cost by outsourcing the components but having actual Decepticon workers assemble the final product, to prevent outside knowledge of just what is being built." Pause. "Or use some of that outsource labor -for- parts so there are no... witnesses." What, the concept worked for Galvatron's trap door disposing of the constructors. Blast Off raises an optic ridge and nods to Swindle in wry agreement, but he isn't really upset about it either. Though he is finding himself enjoying having some rank right now for the first time in a long time...usually it's more of a bother than anything else, though at the same time he'd be loathe to lose it. Swindle's comment on spare parts gets another look from Blast Off (no, he will never forget that little incident, Swindle... though at least the shuttle says nothing and moves on quickly)... "Then I shall work to get our aerial forces ready to strike when the time is right. Our aerial superiority over the largely ground-pounder Autofools is a never-ending advantage we can exploit again and again..." He looks at the other two knowingly. "There's a reason I call them Autofools..." "Nyet!" There it is again. "No, Blast Off. While your dedication and valor is commendable, we cannot risk word of this getting out. Not before it is time. I will speak with Galvatron and secure the use of every single Decepticon available for our use." Onslaught finally steps away from the table to speak more plainly to his Combaticons. "You two, besides myself and Galvatron, will be the only mechs that know of this plan. As far as anyone else is concerned, Vortex and Brawl included, everything we do will be random or 'just another day in the war'. We will speak nothing of Operation: CyberCon anywhere but here where we are safe from Autobot spies." Onslaught almost sounds like he's pleading. "This is our chance to secure our footing at the top of the food chain, as it were. To become Galvatron's most trusted associates. To rule from on high. And to, finally, put an end to the the Autobot scum that constantly and continuously RUIN MY PLANS!!!!" Ahem. "... our plans." Swindle pffts and rolls his purple optics as he dismissively flicks a hand. "Your plans. There's no denying where the tactical genius comes from." Swindle can stroke an ego or two when its in his benefit too. "But genius still requires busy hands to get the work done, after all." Blast Off listens to...is that a plea? ..with his customary quietness, simply nodding from time to time. And indeed, while some mechs might use the opportunity to try to strike a deal or even usurp Onslaught's plans, Blast Off is, at his core, loyal to the Combaticons- and thus Onslaught. Especially when Onslaught keeps flattering him like that. Yes, he's fully aware that flattery is exactly what Onslaught is doing, but... he doesn't care. Surely his Commander means it, right? "As you know, Onslaught, my loyalty to this team is without question. And to your command. As you also know, I can easily keep a secret. Just inform me when the time is right, and my Aerospace forces will be there." "Right then." Swindle pulls out his comm device. "Going with the plan to divide up the work and keep the jobs seperate enough no one knows entirely what the end result is going to be." Clicks a few options with his thumb. "Even through out a few red herrings as the humans say. The Autobots are already suspicious that we're up to -something- because of your previous tactical assaults. So why not -give- them the wild goose to chase..." "Excellent." Onslaught then presses a button on the table and makes everything disappear as if it were never there. "While I find the proper time to spring this on Galvatron, we will scout. Scout the best places to plant the eggs for our drone armies. And by that we will hit any and all Autobot territories we come across. The more we hit the more they'll respond and the more confused they will be." Onslaught grins. "Even the most brilliant strategic mind cannot defend against the Art of Random." That should be a Fortune Enercookie. Blast Off suddenly has the sense that someone is talking about him as Swindle says "goose"... but that goes way back to some strange conversation he may or may not actually have had with Blitzwing. Ah, back in the day, when he used to spend all his time at the Steel Balloon....*sigh* ...Ok, ANYway... The shuttleformer continues to listen. "I can easily scout various places all over Cybertron. I've been doing quite a bit of travel as it is. Is there any place -or anything- I should be looking for?" Swindle holds up a hand. "Well, we know there are two things the Autobots will jump on almost instantly these days." He extends one finger. "Revitalized resources." Then another. "The neutral settlements." Then lowers his hand back to rest on the arm of his chair. "They've become so hard pressed on convincing others they are the right and just defenders they delude their own members into thinking they are, they'll go scrambling at the oppritunity to prove it." "Swindle is correct." Onslaught feels more plans forming. "Scout and locate every single unaligned settlement on Cybertron. We will start there. By hitting each and every one of them with relentless rage and power." And then Onslaught gets another idea which sparks a lighting up of his optics and a bigger grin on his features. "Or should I say... the Autobots will." He turns his optics over to Swindle. He can surely get them Autobot rubsigns/symbols, right? Blast Off 's audios "perk" up as Swindle mentions the Neutral settlements. "Quite an adroit observation, Swindle. And related to my request of you." Then Onslaught adds another layer to his plan, and Blast Off nods again. "Yes... hit the neutrals while disguised at Autofools... then we approach later, as "friendly" Decepticons, and win them over. Quite clever, indeed. However, I am not sure we have the time to do this before my planned approach of a certain Neutral settlement- and that is what I wished to speak to you about, Swindle." Swindle shrugs his shoulders a little. "Alternately it can be done after they are foolish enough to rebuff any offers the Empire makes." Swindle checks his comm-unit and then tucks it away. It will take time for his connections to start amassing together the parts for drones, especially when he's only giving certain ones certain parts of the orders to prevent any sudden realizations. "Stage an attack, make it look like the Autobots, make them regret not accepting our protection. Just like an insurance scam." "All of the above. And whatever else we can come up with as we work through the steps of this glorious plan." Onslaught is a little too excited about this going off without a hitch. "We will ruin the Autobots' character along with amassing an army of fodder to fight alongside our... weapons of mech destruction." Onslaught grins once more and presses another button. A disc ejects near the console where Swindle is. "The specs for the drones. Self Destruction program and all." Swindle takes the disc between two fingers and holds it up. "Nice thing about mindless drones. They don't kvetch when you order them to turn suicide bomber." Blast Off pffts a little. "Well, ruining the Autofools' character will not be that difficult. Their suffocating level of hypocrisy never ceases to amaze me. I will enjoy watching them squirm as their undeserved reputation shatters..." He nods at the specs for the dones, then turns to Swindle again. "I am organizing a trek into the Manganese Mountains... again." He glances at Onslaught, then continues, "There is a Neutral settlement there- and they have some sort of relations with the Autofools. Some benefit to offer, it seems. I want to find out what it is. However... I do not think this mission is one for brute strength. I am looking for someone with a little more... finesse. Like you. I want to sway the Neutrals to work with US instead, if possible... and not just simply go to the Autofools for help the minute we leave, either. If they will not listen to reason, then we can always bring in the brute strength later, of course." "I will leave you two to work out the details. I must retire back to my office as there is still much to do." Onslaught grins as he takes one last look at his Combaticons. "We will have our day in the sun, brothers. I guarantee it. Stick with me and we will rise to more than the occasion." He plasters on a devious smirk before retreating back into his office to plan and figure out how in the smelt he's going to pitch this to Galvatron... and Galvatron /alone/. Oh Primus. "Ah, see, that works in perfectly with the previous discussion. Couldn't of segwayed better myself." Swindle tucks the disc away, then clasps his hands together as he leans back in the chair. Granted he was usually casual in demeanor, but there's visible difference in how much more he relaxed once Onslaught wasn't present to be strict. "Of course I can aid you in negotiations.... and if they're foolish enough to turn us down, we make them a part of Onslaught's scheme as well, hehehehe.." Blast Off straightens and gives Onslaught an enthusiastic nod (enthusiastic for him, at least). "Yes!" The he's back to business with Swindle. "Indeed! I knew I could count on you. With you and I there, we shall surely obtain more success than if mere Decepticon soldiers attempting the job. We shall find out what they have, and obtain it... but with finesse and tact, something so sorely lacking with most Decepticons...." Blast Off looks pleased, then nods. "...I must also be going."